A Nightmare on the Bebop
by E.L. Manson
Summary: The Bebop crew encounter the man of nightmares, Freddy Krueger. The Bebop crew and a man cursed by Freddy must defeat the nightmare demon before all of humanity must suffer an unholy and evil wrath. (A Nightmare on Elm Street & Cowboy Bebop crossover.)


Disclaimer This is a fan fiction just for fun (and it contains some strong language). No copyright infringement is intended. Freddy Krueger, A Nighmare on Elm Street, and related characters, names, and other things are trademarks and copyrights of New Line Productions. Cowboy Bebop characters, names, and other properties are trademarks and copyrights of Sunrise Inc.

A NIGHTMARE ON THE BEBOP

By: Eric L. Manson

Consulting Fan Fiction Writer:

J. P. Hall

PROLOGUE:

Earth 2071. The future is full of jazz agers, flower children, lost

generations, beatniks, punk rockers, nerds, lovers, outcasts, rich, poor,

and others. Mankind has spread throughout the solar system. Earth is a former

shell of what it was. Although a number humans have left earth to inhabit

other places, the characteristics of human nature are still alive. The good and

the evil in everyone will always remain apart of the human being. Good is

dominant in a lot people, however, evil is prevalent in a wide range of people

alive and dead....

1428 ELM STREET, MARS. The address of the Black Viper crime syndicate. The leader of this criminal organization is known as Richard Price. He is a man

with few friends and many enemies. The only people he trusts is himself and

his brother, the right hand man of Black Viper, William Price.

The residence on mars is almost identitical to the 1428 Elm Street residence

on earth. The only difference is that the bottom half of this particular

structure is a real estate office. The top half is the living quarters. Richard

Price is in his office sporting an expensive black suit, white shirt, and

necktie. He is on the phone finishing up a deal that will have bounty hunters

scrambling to find the unfortunate soul who will be worth a lot.

"That's right. 50 million woolongs for the capture of James Thompson alive.

Will it air tonight on Big Shot?" Richard Price smiles. "Excellent.

Thank you." He hangs up the phone as his brother enters his office.

"50 million woolongs? You must really want this guy bad." William says. He

straightens his brown suit & tie.

"That son of a bitch Thompson cost me millions in the last operation! He was

suppose to deliver a shipment of scorpicon, the strength enhancing drug, to

Ganymede but instead went straight to the ISSP. Now I don't get the payment

since there was no delivery. I also have to pay a damn high price lawyer to

defend me!" Richard grumbles.

"I hate to be Thompson when you get a hold of him." William smirks. "50

million is a high price to put on someone's head. I think the bounty hunters

will do their best to track his ass down."

Richard grins, "I'm counting on it."

SPRINGWOOD, OHIO - - EARTH

James Thompson is running through the woods. He hears maniacal laughter all

around him. "What the hell do you want?! Who are you?!" He continues to run

feeling as if something is closing in behind him. "You're going to die!

Hahahahahahaha!" A disembodied voice echoes throughout the forest. "Fuck you!"James Thompson yells as he runs in terror. He turns to look over his

shoulder and trips on a rock. Thompson hits the ground face first with a thud.

"Hahahahaha! Awwww...did you fall down and hurt yourself?" the disembodied

voice echoes again. "Please leave me alone!" Thompson pleads. "I don't want

to. You're a lot of fun to play with James!" James quickly gets up and peers

into the darkness in front of him. Suddenly he feels a tap on his shoulder.

Thompson whirls around and freezes in terror at the sight of a badly burned

man. The burned man is wearing a dirty pair of brown slacks, green and red

stripe sweater, dirty black fedora, black shoes, and a glove with a metal

attachment and knives built on it. "Oh shit! Noooo! What the hell are you?!"

James exclaims. "God damn it James! Don't you know what the fuck I am?! I am the thing that nightmares are made of! And you're the fucker I'm gonna

kill!" The burned man raises his right hand with the knives on the glove and

slashes James Thompson across the chest. "Aaahhhhhhh!!!!" James screams in pain as he falls backwards. The burned man kneels down by Thompson. "Here's Freddy!! Hahahahahaha!!" The man raises his right hand into the air and thenattempts to plunge the knives through Thompson's face. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" James Thompson screams as he wakes up in his home. He looks down at his chest and sees his blood and the slash patterns on his shirt and skin. "It can't be. He's back. Fred Krueger is back...."

CHAPTER 1: TERROR ON THE BEBOP

The Bebop is moving through the trans-warp tunnel heading towards earth.

Spike is watching television. Jet is reading over a print-out of important

information concerning the latest bounty head they're after.

"Hey Spike, I could use a hand in catching the latest bounty head." Jet

says.

"Not interested Jet." Spike yawns and continues watching an old 20th

century western movie.

"I know this latest one is a small fry and not much of a challenge, but

you've been sitting around for the past week doing nothing. It's not healthy to

sit around and do nothing." Jet folds his arms.

"I'm bored Jet. We haven't had a good bounty head to go after in a week.

Maybe all the good ones have been caught and the only ones left are the small

fries." Spike sighs.

"Or maybe you're just getting lazy." Faye Valentine smirks as she comes

from her room. "Or it could be you're just getting older Spike."

Spike shoots a cold look at Faye. "Who let you out of your cage?"

"Haha. You're a real comedian." Faye retorts. She walks over to the

television and changes the channel. "Let's see what else is on."

"I was watching that Faye." Spike narrows his eyes.

"It's an old movie. Nobody watches old movies anymore." Faye grins.

"Women." Spike mutters.

"You two were made for each other." Jet snickers.

The show for bounty hunters, Big Shot, starts to run. "Howdy all you

bounty hunters in the solar system! It's time for Big Shot!" Ed enters with Ein.

"Big Shot time! Big Shot time!" Ed says as she does cart-wheels. Ein barks

at Ed. "Woof!" Faye rolls her eyes. "We've got a big bounty today! Why

don't you tell them all about it Judy?!" the main host says. "Okay! This

week's big bounty head is this man!" A picture of James Thompson appears on the screen. "His name is James Thompson. He is worth 50 million woolongs!" The 50 million catches the attention of the three adults. "James Thompson is

possibly located somewhere on earth. The bounty was placed on him by the Price and Associates Real Estate Company on mars. He is supposed to be captured and brought back to them alive. " Judy says. "Good luck all you bounty hunters! Now our next..." Spike cuts the television off.

"Jet, I'm feeling full of energy all of a sudden." Spike stands up and

stretches.

"There's a surprise." Faye says smugly.

"Since our original bounty is on earth, we can kill two birds with one

stone." Jet smiles. He then turns to Ed. "Ed, can you find out exactly where

this James Thompson is?"

"Forget the original bounty. Let's just get the guy who's worth a fortune."

Faye says as she lights up a cigarette.

"Ed will find him!" Ed grins and then logs on to her computer. "James

James. Where are you at James?" Edward mutters to herself cheerfully. "I've found him! He lives at 1428 Elm Street in a place called Springwood!"

"Jet, I think I'll be dining like a king soon." Spike says as he loads his

pistol.

SPRINGWOOD, OHIO - - EARTH

James Thompson is finishing packing his bags. "I'm not staying here any

longer. I won't be killed in this house like my ancestors were. No fucking

way!" He gets a few more things together and proceeds to leave his home. He

opens the door and sees Spike Spiegal and Jet Black standing there with pistols

pointed at him. "James Thompson, you're coming with us." Jet states

promptly. "Oh shit!" James exclaims. He drops his stuff and runs to the backdoor. He opens it and Faye is standing there. "Hello big boy. Going some where?" Faye says as she kicks him in the crotch. She trains her gun on him as he falls to his knees. Spike and Jet join Faye. "That's a bit crude Faye."

Spike sees James on his knees holding his crotch. "I had to stop him from getting away." Faye responds. Jet handcuffs James Thompson. "Please let me go! You're going to regret it if you don't!" Thompson exclaims. "Sure we are

pal." Jet says sarcastically. "An evil entity is going to get you if you

sleep! If you don't release me it could be too late! You've exposed yourselves

because of the contact with me! Let me go and it might not be too late!"

Thompson pleads. "Shut up already!" Spike yells. They then take Thompson on back to the Bebop.

ON THE BEBOP

The Bebop is on the way to mars. "I can taste that gourmet dinner now."

Spike says and grins to himself. James Thompson has his hands cuffed to the

wall and his legs shackled. "You all have made a terrible mistake. I hope none

of you will sleep at all. It'll mean certain death if you do." Thompson

says. "Yeah yeah. Whatever." Faye answers. "Give it a rest Thompson." Jet

tells him. "I'm telling y'all this for your own good!" Thompson exclaims.

"I'll take my chances." Spike yawns. "If you guys need me, I'll be in the

shower." Faye says as she goes back to her room. Ed goes up to Thompson and examines him. "You're a funny funny man!" She laughs and prances off

somewhere with Ein. "Woof Woof!" Ein barks as he runs after her. Spike stretches out and shuts his eyes. "Don't go to sleep!" Thompson yells at Spike.

"Can it!" Jet bellows. Jet grumbles and walks off to mess with his bonsai

plants. Spike relaxes and eventually nods off. "God be with you man." Thompson

whispers.

Spike dreams about the past when he was a syndicate assassin. He dreams of

Vicious and then Julia. "Julia..." Spike whispers in his sleep. Julia and

he are making love in his dream. He kisses her lips softly and touches her

breasts. Spike kisses down her chest and sucks on her breasts. Julia kisses

Spike's neck and runs her fingers through his hair. Spike closes his eyes and

sighs happily. "I love you Julia..." Spike whispers and opens his eyes. "I

love you too Spikey!" Julia says with a strange voice. Spike opens his eyes

and sees Julia wearing Freddy's glove. "Why don't you open your heart to me

Spikey?! Hahahaha!" Julia says and laughs in Freddy's voice. Julia tries to use

the glove to open Spike's chest, but he kicks her off of him. "Julia, what

the hell is going on?!" Spike exclaims frightened. "What's the matter

Spikey? You don't want to fuck me anymore?! Fine then!" Julia says again in

Freddy's voice. She then takes the glove and stabs herself through the chest. She screams in her own voice as blood gushes from the wound and she falls.

"JULIA!" Spike yells and runs to her side. Spike kneels beside of her and takes

her hand. "Julia..." He whispers as tears start to well up in his eyes.

Then without warning Julia sits up and slashes Spike on the left arm.

"Aaaahhh!!!" Spike yelps as he jumps backwards. Julia stands up and morphs into Freddy Krueger. The familiar surroundings that Spike knew quickly change into Freddy's boiler room. "You're bleeding Spike. You should let me help you with those cuts." Fred Krueger says and grins evilly as he walks towards Spike.

Freddy runs his knives against the metal wall which sound like nails on a

chalkboard. "Who the hell are you?!" Spike glares as he continues to back away

while Freddy approaches him. "My name's Krueger. Fred Krueger. But my VICTIMS call me Freddy! Hahahahahahaha!" Krueger laughs maniacally. "Well, Freddy it's NOT a pleasure to meet you." Spike smirks. "Any last words Spike?" Krueger grins bearing his ugly and rotten looking teeth as he backs Spike into a corner. "Yeah. The hand is quicker than the eye." Spike quickly sends his fist into Freddy's nose. Then does a roundhouse kick sending Fred falling backwards. Spike then pins him, jerks his glove off, and tosses it away. "You think you're a tough guy don't you?" Freddy snickers. "The thought had

crossed my mind." Spike grins still holding Freddy down. "I'd look behind you

if I were you. Heh heh heh." Freddy smirks as Spike looks over his shoulder.

The glove is floating about 2 feet above him. "Shit!" Spike yells as the

glove slashes his back. "Arrrgghhh!" Spike yelps in pain jumping up. Freddy

gets up and kicks him in the chest sending him flying backwards to hit a wall.

The glove slips back on to Freddy's right hand. Spike sees some stairs to an

upper level. He ascends the stairs as fast as he can so he can get away from

Krueger. "You can't run and you can't hide Spikey!" Freddy says as he

vanishes. Spike looks around cautiously as he walks along the flimsy catwalk.

"Better watch your step." Freddy says as he appears behind Spike grinning

evilly. "What the fuck?!" Spike exclaims. The catwalk floor beneath Spike gives

way and he starts to fall 100 feet to the boiler room ground below. "Oh

shhhiiiiittt!" Spike cries out as he falls. He hits the Bebop floor with a thud

after he fell off the couch. Spike sits up sweating and looks around. He feels

pain from his back and left arm. Spike looks at his left arm in disbelief as

he sees the slash marks.

Faye Valentine is showering. She finishes washing up and is shampooing her

hair. She hears the door to the bathroom open. "Is that you Ed?" She asks.

No response. "It better not be you Spike!" She growls. No response again.

"Who's out there?!" Nobody answers. She peeps out from behind the curtain

and sees nothing. "Must've been my imagination." she thinks to herself.

Faye starts to rinse her hair and then a silhouette of a figure appears from

Faye's side of the curtain. She finishes rinsing her hair as the figure comes

closer. She wipes the soap away from her eyes and sees the figure. The

curtain is pulled back and Freddy Krueger grins at her. "How's it going sexy

bitch?! Mind if Freddy joins ya?! Hahaha!" Faye screams and bitch slaps Freddy.

Then she kicks him in the nuts and pushes him backwards. She quickly gets a

towel and wraps it around her. "Who are you?! What the hell do you think

you're doing?!" Faye growls. Krueger slowly stands up coughing. "This isn't

suppose to happen!! Come here bitch! You'll pay for fucking up my moment!" Faye quickly spin kicks Freddy backwards. Krueger stands up and then sees Faye's leg again connect with his face. "Damn it! You can't do this to me!!"

Krueger gets his ass whooped by Faye as she lays on kicks and punches. "You

perverted bastard! I'll teach you! Take this asshole!" Faye yells as she dropkicks

him. Krueger manages to cut her leg before he is knocked through the

bathroom door and out of her dream. She wakes up in her bed and notices that gash on her leg.

Jet is trimming his bonsai plants. "There, that should do it." Jet puts

down his clippers and smiles. Suddenly Freddy crashes through the wall and lands on the bonsai plant Jet was working on. "Oh no!! My plant!" Jet yells.

Krueger sits up and looks around. "Nice place Jet." Freddy jumps off the

table and takes off his hat. "We have something in common. We're both bald. But I'm sexier than you! Hahahaha!" Krueger clangs his knives together and Jet

gulps. "Who are you?! Where did you come from?!" Jet growls. "That stupid

bitch Faye Valentine kicked me out of the bathroom. So I decided to drop in on

you. Heh heh heh." Krueger grabs Jet and throws him down. "I'm gonna need

you for a second." Handcuffs and leg shackles come out of Jet's locker by

themselves and restrain Jet to the floor. "I can't move! Damn it! What's going

on?!" Krueger carves his name in Jet's artificial arm with his knives.

"Lemme see. F-R-E-D-D-Y. Heh heh heh!" Jet glares and yells at Freddy, " What are you doing?! Let me go you crazy idiot!" Freddy finishes carving his name and leans into Jet's right ear to speak. "I'm just passing the time by making my presence known baldy. The real fun will start soon enough. I want you to tell everyone that Freddy has returned!" Krueger laughs slightly, blows into Jet's right ear, licks it, and then bites it. "Arrgghh!" Jet groans and

then finds himself awake in his area. He feels something warm trickling down

the right side of his head. Putting his hand up to his right ear he feels a wet

substance and looks at his hand. He sees his blood on his fingers and his

eyes widen with terror.

Ed is sleeping by her computer. She turns over on her back. In her dream

she is playing jump-rope with little girls in front of the 1428 Elm Street

residence on earth. As Ed plays Freddy Krueger watches her from a window on the second floor. Krueger licks his lips as and forms a vile grin. "How sweet,

innocent meat." The other little girls start to sing an old song as they play

and Ed listens. Then she starts to sing the song in her sleep.

"One...two...Freddy's coming for you.....three...four...better lock your door...

five...six...grab a crucifix....seven....eight....better stay up

late....nine...ten...never sleep again." Ein is sleeping next to Ed and he wakes up. Ed continues to sing the song. Ein sniffs Ed and then whimpers knowing something is very very wrong.

CHAPTER 2: THE FEAR SPREADS

ON THE BEBOP

Spike is having his injuries treated by Faye in their makeshift living room.

"Hold still Spike." Faye instructs him. Spike shifts from laying on his

back to his side. "I get stiff laying in one position too long Faye." "I'm

sure one part of your body does." Faye snickers. Spike shoots her look. "So

what happened to you anyway?" Faye asks. Spike remembers the nightmare he had with Freddy in it and shudders. "I was working on Swordfish and had an

accident." Faye raises an eyebrow. "It must've been some accident. I thought you were asleep." Spike sighs. "I was asleep for a little bit but I woke up

and couldn't back to sleep. So I decided to do some work." Spike notices

several bandages on Faye's leg. "What happened to you?" Faye looks at her leg. "I slipped in the shower and cut myself." Spike closes his eyes. "Clumsy as

usual." Faye narrows her eyes and slaps Spike's back. "Oowwwww!" He

yelps. "I'm done." Faye drops the bandage wrap on his face. She walks over to

a corner and lights up a cigarette. Spike takes a smoke too. Jet enters the

room smoking. Spike notices Jet's right ear bandaged up and a bandanna

wrapped around a portion of the artificial arm. "Did you have an accident too?"

Spike queries. "Yeah I did." Jet puffs. "How'd it happen?" Jet sighs.

"I put my clippers up on my shelf. Unfortunately I didn't put them on their

good enough. I bumped the shelf, the clippers fell, and they sliced my ear."

Spike exhales smoke. "What's with the bandanna?" Jet looks at it and back

to Spike. "It's in case I start to bleed real bad. I don't want to walk

around with blood all over my face." The three of them look away from each other as they recall their encounters with the dream demon known as Freddy Krueger. Not one of them wants to admit what really happened.

1428 ELM STREET - - MARS

William Price knocks on his brother's office door. "Come on in." William

enters. "I've received contact from some bounty hunters that have captured

James Thompson." Richard folds his arms. "Are you certain?" Williman pulls a

photo of Thompson on the Bebop from his pocket. "This picture was sent

along with the e-mail. Does this convince you?" Richard examines it. "Looks

like it's him." William nods. "It does. I think it's really him though."

Richard lays the picture on his desk. "We'll see when they arrive."

ON THE BEBOP

"We'll be landing on mars soon." Jet informs the others. They're all on

the bridge. "He got to y'all didn't he?" James Thompson asks. "What're

you talking about?" Faye responds. "It's nothing Faye." Jet states. "The

man from the nightmares. He made himself known to you and the others." Thompson says as he looks at Faye. "Shut up!"Jet exclaims. "He was the one that caused your injuries!" Thompson declares. "Did you hear what he said?! Shut up!" Spike growls. "Our injuries are because of freak accidents." Faye folds her arms. "I doubt it. Quite a coincident for all three of you to have

accidents at the same time." Thompson remarks. "Freak things like that happen

some times." Faye answers. "I can tell you what really happened. The man with

the glove. Freddy. Freddy Krueger came into your dreams and frightened your

asses!" They all look at James Thompson and back at each other. Faye's

expression shows a look of worry. "Shut the fuck up!" Jet growls. "You probably

did something to us like slip drugs into our systems some how! You could've

done that when we first picked you up! That probably made us hallucinate and

get hurt!" James Thompson laughs. "He has you running scared! I didn't do

anything to you! Freddy did!" Spike slams his fist against the wall. "I've

heard enough! If you don't shut up now, I'll make you shut up the hard way!"

James Thompson glares. Faye walks over to Spike and puts her hand on his

shoulder. "Calm down Spike. I'll watch him until we arrive." Faye removes

the leg shackles but leaves the handcuffs on Thompson. "Let's go." She pulls

him along by his wrist. "We're going to leave the two boys alone on the

bridge." She takes Thompson to their make shift living room. Ed was listening in

from another doorway. "Do you think the funny man is right about the spooky

man Ein?" Ein whimpers and barks. "Woof!"

Faye smokes as she sits on the couch. Thompson is handcuffed to a pipe

sticking out of the wall. "You believe." Thompson says. Faye sighs and puffs.

"Not really. But if I did....what else is there to know about this Freddy

guy?" James Thompson takes a deep breath. "Freddy Krueger was a child murderer in the twentieth century. He was arrested and put on trial. However, due to a technicality Krueger got off. Some parents formed a vigilante justice

group and tracked Freddy Krueger down. They trapped him at an old factory where he worked. They threw molotove cocktails into the building and he burned to death in a boiler room. He returned from the dead as a dream demon to get

revenge. He feeds off the fear of people to get his power. Freddy invaded the

nightmares of the other children and killed them to make the parents pay. He

also terrorized other people that lived in Springwood. All that Krueger wants to

do is to keep killing. My ancestors lived in the house you found me in and

so did Freddy. Krueger has haunted my ancestors from generation to generation. He's like a curse upon my family and now I'm having to deal with the curse of Freddy." Thompson sighs. Faye puffs and looks at him sympathetically. "That would be horrible if it were true." James Thompson looks at her seriously. "It is true and you know it." Faye tries to hide her fear as best as she can. "How do you stop something like Freddy? Can't he be killed?" Faye asks. "I personally don't know of anyway to kill him. But I do know a way to stop him and make him go away for a long while. If you pull him out of the dream realm and into our world, then you can destroy him because he'll have a physical body." Faye finishes her cigarette and looks at the floor. Jet's voice comes over the intercom. "We're getting ready to land Faye. Get Thompson ready." Faye shakes her head. "Men are such boneheads." Thompson laughs slightly. "Not all of us are." Faye smiles and gets him ready.

1428 ELM STREET - - MARS

Spike, Jet, Faye, and Thompson are standing and waiting in a meeting room. It

is furnished with an expensive looking conference table and chairs. Richard

and William Price enter the room with four cronies in black suits. "Welcome

young lady and gentlemen. Please take a seat." Richard Price gestures to the

with chairs. "No thanks. We've got other bounties to go after." Richard

nods. "I understand. Please give them their payment Will." William reaches

into his jacket pocket and produces an electronic card. "This card is worth 50

million woolongs." William hands it to Jet. "Thanks." Jet smiles.

"Thank you all." Richard says and then glares at Thompson. "Okay. That's all.

Pleasure doing business with you. Let's go." Faye says as she starts to walk

out. Jet feels the card isn't in his hands. "What?" He sees Faye walking

off with it. "Faye! Come back here!" He dashes after her. Spike waves as he

follows Jet. "Later." James Thompson growls at Richard Price. "You son of

a bitch!" One of the cronies slugs the restrained Thompson. "Shuv it!" the

anonymous henchman says. "Now now. Let's not be rude to our guest."

Richard Price smirks. "I thought you would've been in prison by now."

Thompson says with disdain. "It's nice to have friends in the right places Mr.

Thompson." Richard Price retorts. "Did you give the bounty hunters the 'special'

card?" Richard asks as he turns to his brother. "Of course." William grins.

"I had the feeling the price on my head was too good to be true." Thompson

says. "There's no reason for me to pay bounty hunters for your capture

since they're all mindless simpletons." Richard laughs to himself. "You'll be

sorry when they find out you've cheated them or when you go to sleep. I'd

really hate to be you." Thompson snickers. Richard narrows his gaze. "I

doubt it. If they try to come around here again, my men will make sure they

leave in pieces. As for your bullshit about a dream devil, I don't want to hear

it!" Thompson laughs slightly. "You might not want to go to sleep tonight

Price." Richard growls. "Enough! You owe me big time jackass! You're gonna

be working for the rest of your life to pay me back!" James Thompson snarls,

"I never would have done anything for you if you hadn't kidnapped my

girlfriend!! Because of you she went to prison!" Richard Price laughs. "Do you

think I give a shit? Heh! Here's something you'll want to know about her.

She's dead!" James Thompson's eyes widen. "What?! NO! You're lying!"

Richard smirks. "No I'm not. She died in prison mysteriously." "I don't believe

you!" James Thompson bellows. "I have proof. Will, please get the

newspaper clipping." William goes over to a file cabinet and pulls out an article.

"Read this." William holds it up in front of Thompson. "Oh dear lord! No!

NOOOOOO!" The story is about his girlfriend's mysterious death in the Mars

Prison for Women. Thompson starts cry and says angrily to Richard Price, "I

hope you die a horrible death you bastard! If you're not killed by anyone

else, I'll kill you myself!" Richard Price smirks. "Temper temper Mr.

Thompson." Richard looks to his brother. "Will, take our guest to his basement

room." William grins. "Certainly." William and the other cronies escort

Richard down to the basement. "Mr. Thompson, you're going to be very useful to me." Richard says to himself and laughs.

ON THE BEBOP

The Bebop is on moving through the trans-warp tunnel that'll take them to

Venus. They were planning on eating at a fancy restaurant there, but as usual

they won't be able to afford it. "Damn!" Jet grumbles. "I had a feeling it

was too good to be true. This card isn't worth 50 million woolongs. It's only

worth 50 woolongs." Jet removes it from the card reader. Spike lights up a

cigarette. "Looks like we're going to be paying them a visit once again."

Spike puffs. "All men are cheats." Faye sighs. Spike look at her and shakes

his head. "Ed is hungry." Ed groans. Ein barks. "Woof!" Jet looks at Ed

and nods. "I know. We all are." Spike exhales smoke. "We'll be eating

real soon Ed. Our friends back on mars will see to that." Ed smiles and

cheerfully says, "Yay! Ed will be eating lots and lots of food! Yummy!"

MARS

It's nighttime on mars. Most of the population is asleep. There are some

who like to stay up all night and party. Those people are lucky. However,

those that are asleep are not quite so lucky. People across the city are having

nightmares. Some wake up screaming. Others wake up bleeding. And some

unfortunate others don't wake up at all....

One of the henchmen standing guard over the Price home starts to doze off.

He opens his eyes when he hears a noise coming from Richard Price's office. He goes over to the door and turns the knob. "Huh? That's strange. It's

open." The guard pulls his pistol and slowly enters the room. Richard's chair

behind his desk is turned around. It is rocking back and forth slowly. "Mr.

Price? Is that you?" The chair stops rocking and it whirls around. "Nope! It's

not him!" Freddy Krueger is sitting in the chair grinning. "Who the fuck

are you?!" The henchman points his pistol. "I'm a new resident here on mars.

Looks like it'll be a good place to stay. I like this house. Kind of

reminds me of home!" Krueger laughs. "You're dead asshole!" The henchman fires three rounds into Freddy. "Ohh! Ahhh! Owww! Ouch! You got me!" He falls out of the chair bleeding. The guard goes over and looks down at Freddy on the

floor. "What a fucked up person." Freddy jumps up and the wounds close.

"Just kidding!" The guard backs up scared shitless. He pulls the trigger. The

gun only clicks and doesn't fire. "You shouldn't play with a gun! It's

dangerous! But something a little less dangerous is just fine to play with!" The

guard's pistol turns into a rattle snake and it wraps around his arm sinking

its teeth into his veins. The guard screams in horror, "Aaaaahhhhh!"

Freddy laughs viciously, "Hahahahahahaha!" The snake then catapults into the

guard's open mouth and wiggles its way down his esophagus. The guard chokes and puts his hands to his throat. "I'm going to use you for a little bit. Hope

you don't mind. Heh heh heh!" Freddy grins evilly as the guard falls to the

floor...

The guard is on the floor in the hallway. His eyes are closed. Another

guard on duty comes out of the bathroom and sees him. "What the?!" The other

guard goes over to his associate on the floor. "Hey! Are you all right?" The

guard on the floor opens his eyes and looks at the other one. "I'm fine."

The guard on the floor stands up and brushes himself off. "What happened?"

asks the other guard. "Nothing much." The second guard shakes his head. "You should stop drinking." The second guard turns and starts to walk off. The

first guard pulls out his pistol and silencer. He places the silencer on the

pistol. The first guard then speaks in Freddy's voice, "Hey bitch!" The

second guard turns and gasps. "Sweet dreams!" Freddy forces the first guard to

aim and shoot his associate in the head. The second guard falls dead. "Now to

check on my good buddy James." The guard says in Freddy's voice and heads

down to the basement.

James Thompson sits in the basement handcuffed to an old heater. He is tired

and sleepy, however, he's not going to sleep. He hears footsteps coming

down the stairs. The possessed guard comes into view. "What now?" Thompson asks. The possessed guard goes over to him and kneels by him. "I just wanted to thank you." the guard says in his normal voice. "What the hell for?" Thompson responds. "For giving me more people to fuck with and kill!" the

guard says evilly in Freddy's voice. "Oh shit! NOOOOO!!" Thompson exclaims.

"Oh yes! There's a lot of people I can fuck with here on mars! I've already

paid a visit to over fifty people! Heh heh!" Thompson gulps and glares. "I

bet you've already started a murder spree you sick fuck!" Freddy snickers.

"Only killed a few so far! Fear will spread and I'll get to grow stronger!

Then I'll have shitloads of fun! And I have you to thank for it!

Hahahahahahahaha!" James Thompson yells out, "You fucker! I won't let you!" Freddy puts the gun to Thompson's head. "You can't stop me! Nobody will be able to!" Krueger pulls the hammer back on the pistol. "See you later bitch!"

Thompson closes his eyes waiting for Freddy to pull the trigger. The gun goes off but Thompson remains okay. James opens his eyes and sees that the guard had a bullet hole in his head. Thompson sighs slightly. He knows that Freddy

isn't going away anytime soon.

CHAPTER 3: A DEAL WITH THE DREAM DEVIL

Richard Price awakes in his bathrobe due to his alarm clock. He hits the

snooze button to shut off the alarm. "Damn. Morning already?" Richard sighs

and looks at his clock. "Huh? 6:66 am?" He picks it up and tries to change

the numbers. The numbers don't change. Richard presses buttons randomly but

the numbers on the clock still read 666. He shakes the alarm clock and then

bangs it a couple times against the wall. The time reverts back to normal.

"6:56 am. That's more like it." Richard yawns and stands up. He makes his way

over to his personal bathroom. Suddenly the water in the shower starts to

run. "What in the world?" Richard opens the door and sees the figure of a man

through his shower curtain. He retrieves his revolver from a dresser drawer

and slowly creeps up to the shower. Price pulls the shower curtain back,

points his revolver, and shouts, "Freeze asshole!" The naked male figure

turns his head. "Hi son." Richard gasps as he takes a step back. "Dad?! It

can't be! You're...you're...you're dead!" Richard Price's father grins

wrapping a towel around his waist. "How can that be? I think I look like I'm

alive. Don't you?" Richard backs up against the bathroom wall with his revolver

shaking in his hand. "You're not alive! I killed you! You're dead and

buried! This isn't real!" Price's father folds his arms. "You're right. If I'm

dead I shouldn't look like this." The father morphs into a decaying corpse

with half its skin missing from its face, arms, and chest. "I should look

like this!" the father says in a demonic voice. "Oh God! NOOOOOOO!!" Richard

Price starts to shoot his zombie father as he advances. "You've been a

naughty boy Richie! You shouldn't have killed daddy to become the head of the

family enterprise! Now I'm gonna have to punish you!" The six rounds from the

revolver hit the father directly in the chest but he doesn't go down. The

zombie father's body then ignites into flames as it advances towards Richard Price slowly. "Come to daddy you little bastard!" Richard Price screams in

terror and bolts for the bathroom door. He slams it behind him and positions a

chair so that the handle can't be turned. His father pounds on the door. "I'm

gonna get you Richie! I'll get you!" Richard Price opens his bedroom door

that's suppose to lead to the hallway, but instead leads him into Freddy's

boiler room.

"What the hell is going on?!?!" Richard Price walks through the boiler room

with fear. "You're a disappointment son. I thought I taught you better.

You know that resorting to murder in order to advance in our business goes

against everything I've taught!" His father's demonic voice echoes throughout

the boiler room. "You aren't real! This is a dream!" Richard Price's father

steps out from a dark corner of the boiler room. "It's time to take your

punishment like a man Richie!" The father is a zombie corpse dressed in a

pin-stripe suit, red dress shirt, and orange necktie. Richard Price turns and

takes off running in a random direction. He sees a door ahead of him and jerks

it open. Price enters a room with no other way out except the way he came in.

"Oh shit!" Price turns to run out but he can't. Blocking his only escape

is his father's corpse. "I've got the perfect punishment for you my bastard

child!" Freddy's glove appears on the father's right hand. Richard backs up

against the wall. "Please! Don't do this! Dad! I'm begging you! Don't!"

The father starts to speak in Freddy's voice. "You're such a pathetic piece of

shit! I bet you're the biggest cry baby on mars!" Richard stares in fright

as his father transforms into Freddy. Price gulps as he sees the man in the

red and green stripe sweater, dirty brown hat, black slacks, and fearful

looking glove approach. "Thompson was right! This dream devil is real! God

help me!" Freddy snickers. "God won't help you or him! James Thompson is

just like you! A weak, pitiful, and sorry son of a bitch!" Freddy clangs his

claws together and grabs Richard Price by the throat. He lifts him up against

the wall. "Time to die you little shit!" Krueger draws his gloved hand

back. Richard Price coughs and pleads, "Please...don't...kill me. I...can

help...you." Krueger laughs and puts his blades against Price's throat. "How

can an asshole like you help me?" Price coughs and speaks up with a lump in

his throat. "I...uh...c-c-can get you victims. Y-y-you seem like...the..uh...

uh...type of guy who likes t-t-to kill a whole l-l-l-lot." Freddy grins

slightly. "You're right. I like what I'm hearing so far. Keep talking." Price

continues to speak hoping his life will be spared. "M-m-my...uh...idea

can...uh.. benefit us both. Since you like to kill...uh...you could take out my

enemies...and uh...f-f-f-for every enemy of mine you terminate I can provide you

with...uh...a dozen victims. Wha...what do you think?" Freddy drops Price

and his ass breaks the fall. Price closes his eyes and releases a sigh of

relief. He opens his eyes and sees Krueger in the pin-stripe suit again. Fred's

hat is even pin-stripe. Krueger grins and speaks with an Italian accent, "Mr.

Price, you've made me an offer I can't refuse." Richard Price smiles

slightly as he stands up. "Then we have a deal?" Freddy grins and extends left

hand. "We certainly do!" Krueger says with the Italian accent again. Price

shakes his hand. "Great." Freddy clangs his knives together. "So who do you

want whacked first boss?" Freddy says sounding like a mafia thug. "I've got

someone in mind who tried to assassinate me once before. He's rather

vicious..."

CHAPTER 4: FREDDY GOES AFTER VICIOUS

ON THE BEBOP

The Bebop is moving through the trans-warp tunnel heading towards mars.

Spike is in their make shift living room channel surfing. He comes across a news

program being broadcast from mars. The host of the show speaks in a monotone voice, "Mars Police are baffled by the bizarre string of murders occurring throughout the city. The Mars Government is urging everyone to remain calm as the police work around the clock to catch the murderer. We have a picture of the suspect." A photo of Freddy Krueger is put up on the screen. Spike's eyes widen. "This suspect is known as Freddy Krueger. He is considered armed and dangerous. If you've seen him, please contact the authorities at once." Spike stands up and shouts, "Hey Jet! Faye! Get in here quick!" Spike looks at the screen again and sees Freddy wink at him. "What the hell?!" Freddy laughs slightly. "They're coming Spikey! Be patient!" Faye Valentine comes into the room carrying her head. "Spike! You jackass!" Spike turns and gasps in horror. "Holy shit!" Faye walks towards Spike holding her head. "You let Freddy do this to me! You should've protected me!" Jet drags himself into the room using his arms because he's missing the lower part of his body. "Spike, you're suppose to look out for your partners! Freddy made me half of the man I use to be because you didn't help me!" Spike holds his head.

"This isn't real!" He turns and glares at Freddy on the television. "Leave me

alone you stupid mother fucker!!!" Freddy laughs maniacally and snickers.

"For someone who puts on the tough-guy act, you sure do seem like a pussy!

Hahahahahaha!" Spike growls and kicks the television off the table. Freddy

climbs out of the screen and is only six inches tall. Spike raises an eyebrow.

"What the?!" Faye sets her head down on the couch and grabs Spike's arms from behind. Jet grabs his legs and Spike falls. Faye's body holds Spike's arms

and sits both knees on his throat. Spike coughs and gasps for air. The

miniature Freddy climbs on to his face. "I'm gonna use you to take out Vicious.

I'm sure you won't mind since you hate him so much. Heh heh heh." Freddy

then hops into Spike's mouth and slides down his throat. Spike gags as Freddy

possesses his body.

Faye enters to find Spike laying on the couch and gagging in his sleep.

"Spike!" Faye runs over and shakes him. "Wake up! Spike!" Spike's eyes open.

He sits up and looks around. "Are you okay?" Faye asks with concern in her

voice. Spike grins at Faye. "I sure am sweet thing." he says in his voice

at first. Faye raises an eyebrow. "It sounds like you're not okay." Spike

pinches her bottom. "Ohh! You jerk!" Faye slaps his face. "Frisky aren't

you?" Spike grabs and squeezes her right breast. "You dirty bastard!" She

lands a punch right between his eyes. "Uuhhnnn!" Spike grabs his nose.

Faye growls and starts to walk off. "Hold it bitch!" Spike speaks in Freddy's

voice as he grabs Faye's arm. "Shit! It's you!" Faye gasps. "Give me

some sugar baby!" Freddy has Spike french kiss Faye. Faye then knees him in the balls and kicks him backwards. "Grrrrrr!! I'll make you pay for that bitch!

Heh heh! First though, I'm gonna exterminate Vicious and some other cock

suckers! Once that's all over I'm coming back for you and the other Bebopers!

Hahahaha!" Spike then turns and takes off for the cargo bay where Swordfish

and Faye's ship is. "Hey! Hold it!" Faye pulls her pistol and chases after

him. Spike makes it to the cargo bay. He flips the switch to open the cargo

bay door and jumps into Swordfish. Faye can't enter the cargo bay because the

entrance becomes sealed when the cargo bay door isn't pressurized.

Jet is on the bridge looking over some ship specs when he sees Spike's ship

zoom passed a window and ahead of the Bebop. "What the?!" Jet tries to

contact Spike via radio. "Spike! What the hell are you doing?" He gets no

response. "Spike!" Faye comes running into the bridge. "Spike has been

possessed!" Jet turns to her. "Huh?! What're you talking about?" Faye grabs Jet's right arm. "Freddy Krueger has taken over his body!" Jet narrows his eyes.

"Have you been drinking again?!" Ed and Ein join them. "Faye Faye is

right. The spooky man is now Spike." Ein barks. "Woof woof!" Spike responds via the radio talking in Freddy's voice. "Don't worry about Spikey. He'll be

okay for now. I can't guarantee if he'll be all right later on though. Heh

heh heh!" Jet's eyes widen and he realizes that the situation has gone from

worse to fucked up. "What're we going to do Jet?" asks Faye. Jet looks at

the floor. "Hey Jet. What're we gonna do?" Jet remains silent. "Jet!

What're we gonna do about Spike?!" Jet looks up at her. "We're gonna get him

back!" Jet programs the Bebop to increase to maximum speed so they reach mars quicker.

MARS

Spike is taking a taxi directly to where Vicious is residing. Spike may not

know where Vicious resides, but Freddy does. After riding in the taxi for a

little while, Spike finally arrives at the address where Vicious is staying.

"Thanks for the ride." Spike says in his normal voice and starts to get out

of the taxi. "Hey buddy! What about my payment?!" the taxi driver exclaims.

Spike pulls out his pistol and shoots two tires out. "Oh crap!" the taxi

driver shouts. "There's your payment bitch!" Spike says in Freddy's voice

and then punches the taxi driver out. Spike then enters Vicious' building.

Vicious is in his suite practicing with his sword. He has ten underlings

with him. A knock is heard at the door. Vicious stops swinging his sword. "See

who it is." Vicious says coldly. His crow flies from its perch and lands on

his shoulder. An underling looks through the peephole and sees Spike waving.

The underling opens the door. "Who are you?" the underling asks. "I'm

just here to say goodbye to Vicious." Freddy has Spike say in his own voice.

The underling goes for his gun, but Spike kicks the door in sending the

underling falling. "Spike!" Vicious glares. "Hi there!" Spike grins and then

whips out his pistol and opens fire. Vicious takes cover as his crow flies

off and the other thugs return fire. Freddy has Spike take out four of the ten.

Spike then picks up a vase and tosses it at one them. He ducks out of the

way and gets shot. Freddy then has Spike rush towards Vicious. The henchman

try to block his path, but Spike jumps over them and encounters Vicious.

Spike points his gun at Vicious' head while Vicious had drew his sword and put it

up to Spike's throat. "Not very smart of you to come here Spike." Vicious

smirks. "I happen to think it was a smart idea." Vicious pushes the tip of

the sword into Spike's throat slightly. "You must be out of your mind Spike."

Vicious grins slightly. "You could say that." Spike pulls the hammer back

on his pistol and speaks in Freddy's voice. "Any last words shithead?"

Vicious raises an eyebrow and without warning a thug clubs Spike over the head

knocking him out cold. Vicious puts away his sword. "You want us to get rid of

him?" a thug asks. Vicious shakes his head. "No. Put him somewhere safe

for now." the thug nods and has the other thugs take Spike away. "What has

got into you Spike?" Vicious asks himself. Vicious will find out what it is

soon enough

Vicious is standing by a window looking out over the city. He is

contemplating how Spike was able to track him down to where resides. Vicious hears someone whistling behind him. He turns and finds that Spike Spiegel is standing there smirking. Vicious draws his sword and puts it against Spike's neck. "I see you've managed get loose from your restraints. You must be ready to die." Vicious watches Spike closely. Spike smirks. "I'm not going to die but

you are." Spike laughs maniacally in his own voice. Vicious then thrusts his

sword through Spike's throat. Blood gushes out from Spike's neck as he

continues to laugh. "What the hell?!" Vicious withdraws his sword from Spike's

neck and takes a couple of steps back. Spike walks towards Vicious. "You

can't kill me Vicious. I'm the one who is going to kill you!" Spike's clothes

are soaked in blood and blood continues to come from the wound on his neck.

"You're going to die now!" Vicious shouts and runs Spike through the chest with

his sword. "Didn't I tell you Vicious?! You can't kill me!" Spike yells

in his voice and kicks Vicious backwards as he pulls the sword from his chest.

"If you want a fight though, you've got one!" Spike jerks Vicious up off

the floor by his throat and throws him into the wall. Vicious gets up and

grabs his sword from the floor. Quickly moving, Vicious swings his sword and

lops off Spike's head. Spike's head hits the floor with a thud but his body

still stands. "What the hell is going on?!" Vicious exclaims. Spike's

headless body charges towards Vicious and does a flying kick sending Vicious crashing through the wall and into another room...a boiler room! Spike's headless body steps through the hole in the wall carrying its head. Vicious stands up shaking off the attack. Vicious assumes a defensive pose holding his sword. He watches in awe as Spike reattaches his head. "That's better." Spike says in

Freddy's voice. Spike then has Freddy's glove appear on his right hand.

"What's going on here?! You're not Spike! Who are you?!" Spike Spiegel then

changes into Freddy Krueger. Vicious watches the man in the Christmas sweater, work pants, fedora, and gloved-knife advance towards him. "I'm a hired hand." Freddy snickers and waves his gloved hand. "I had an offer made to me which I couldn't refuse. Part of that deal involves an appointment you have with death! I'm gonna see to it that you make that damn appointment!" Freddy grins revealing his sharp demonic looking teeth. "My name's Freddy Krueger and I'll be your executioner today! Heh heh heh!" Vicious glares and charges

Freddy. Vicious swings his sword and Freddy dodges. "Strike one!" Freddy snickers and dodges again. Vicious swings his sword again. "Strike two!" Vicious swings his sword once more and misses. "Strike three! You're out!" Freddy grabs the sword and pulls it out of Vicious' hand. He tosses it aside. "My

turn!" Freddy kicks Vicious sending him flying twenty feet backwards hitting a

wall. "Going up!" Kruger raises his gloved hand and Vicious flies up

hitting the jagged ceiling. "Wrong floor! Going down!" Freddy lowers his gloved

hand and Vicious falls to the floor hitting it face first. Vicious tries to

get up but he can't. He's hurt from being knocked around. Freddy walks over

to him and kneels down. "Awwww. Are you to hurt to play anymore Vicious? I

think you are. The pain must be a bitch! Let me relieve it for you!" Freddy

raises his right arm and brings it down into Vicious' back. "Aaarrgghh!"

Vicious yells in pain. Krueger then rolls Vicious over on his back and gets ready

to plunge his blades into Vicious' skull. "Night night bitch!" Freddy

brings down his gloved hand but before he can deliver the final blow Vicious

vanishes. "Shit! I almost had him! No matter. I'll get him next time!"

"Sir! Are you all right?! You screamed and were shaking violently in your

sleep! We had a hell of a time trying to wake you up!" exclaims an underling.

Vicious finds himself sitting on a couch in his residence. He is breathing

heavily, sweating, and looking around. He feels pain. "The intruder regained

his consciousness and escaped sir! Is everything all right?" Vicious looks at

the henchman. "Sir! Answer me please! Are you okay?!" Vicious' eyes for the

first time in a while show emotion. That emotion is fear. Vicious grabs the

henchman's arm says in a shaky voice "Never sleep again...."

CHAPTER 5: THE DEAL ENDS

Spike is wondering the streets in the evening in a slight daze. He remembers

encountering Freddy and then regaining himself in a bedroom. He took out the

henchman keeping an eye on him and slipped out of the residence. Spike

searches for a pack of cigarettes in his pocket. "Damn." He doesn't have one. He sighs and starts to think about the bizarre circumstances. Suddenly a light

from a ship passing by illuminates the area he is in. He looks up shielding

his eyes. The ship hovers above him and starts to descend down towards him.

Richard Price is sleeping in his bedroom. He turns on his side. He talks in

his sleep. "What do you mean?" In the dream realm Freddy and Richard Price

are speaking to each other. "You didn't kill him?! How the hell did you fuck

up the job?!" Freddy growls, "I didn't fuck up the job Price! He woke

up!" Richard Price holds his head. "Your failure to kill Vicious pisses me off!

I thought you were an all powerful dream devil! You fucked up jackass! Admit

it! The deal is you kill my enemies and I provide you with victims! You won't

get any help from me if Vicious isn't killed!" Freddy snarls and grabs

Richard Price by the neck with his left hand. He lifts him up off the ground in a

choking grip. "Your damn mouth is pissing me off! That's it! I've changed my

mind shithead! The deal is off!" Richard Price chokes and gasps,

"Please...let...me...go!" Freddy smirks. "All right. I'll let you go...to HELL!"

Freddy sticks his blades through Richard Price's face killing him instantly.

Krueger drops him. "I work better alone anyway!" Freddy clangs his blades

together. "Now to take care of your fucking brother and the rest of your damn

lackies! " Freddy enters the dreams of William Price and the rest of the gang.

If they don't wake up screaming then they won't wake up at all. One by one he

finished them off. Their fears used against them by the dream devil himself,

Freddy Krueger. The only person Freddy didn't get to was awake. That person

was James Thompson.

The Bebop crew has arrived at the residence of Richard Price. Spike was

found and picked up by Jet and Faye. They're getting ready to charge in expecting a fight. Spike kicks in the door and goes first with his pistol out. Faye

enters and then Jet. They search the first floor and second floor of the

house. They find everyone dead. "It looks like they all died in their sleep."

Faye says nervously. "That guy from the dreams must've done this." Jet says

uneasily. A noise is heard from down in the basement. "Someone or

something's down in the basement." Spike says. Slowly Spike opens the door and descends the stairs. Jet and Faye follow to give him back up. They find James Thompson restrained. "They're all dead aren't they?" Thompson asks as the three bounty hunters walk towards him. Jet nods. "Yeah." "Freddy Krueger got to them. He will keep killing if he isn't stopped." Faye sighs, "I don't

know if there is a way to stop him now..." James Thompson nods. "There is a

way. Get me out of here and I'll tell you how."

CHAPTER 6: THE FINAL BATTLE

James Thompson, Spike, Jet, Faye, Ed, and Ein are all on the Bebop. It

is in orbit around Mars. James Thompson is speaking with the Bebop crew about

how they can beat Freddy. "So you're saying he can be brought to our

reality?" Jet asks a little confused. "Yes. He has his own dimension in which he

is basically god. But if he's brought here to our reality then he can be

stopped by being destroyed." James Thompson says and then looks at Spike.

"Someone will have to go to the dream realm and pull him out of it to our reality.

We'll also need a battle plan for when he gets here." Spike smiles. "Just

leave the battle plan to me." Spike looks at Faye. "I've got someone in

mind who can bring him here." Jet smirks looking at Faye. Ed and Ein look at

Faye too. "Huh?! Wait a minute! Why do I have to face that creep?!" James

Thompson smiles at Faye. "Because you're a brave woman and Freddy's fond of women." Faye sighs. "I suppose saying no wouldn't mean anything to you guys." Jet laughs slightly. "Are you ready for a nap Faye?" Faye glares at Jet.

"You know Jet I could just leave right now. Then you would not have a grown

woman to go after the bastard." Spike takes his pistol out and holds the

barrel. He pats the handle signaling he'd use it to bop Faye one. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice Faye." Faye growls. "Fine!

I'll do it! But don't say I haven't done anything for y'all after this is

all over with!"

In the cargo bay Faye is seen snoozing on an air mattress. She took some

fast acting sleeping pills. "I hope she can succeed without any trouble."

James Thompson says a little worried. "Don't worry about her. She's capable of

taking care of herself anywhere." Spike smirks. In the dream realm, Faye finds

herself wondering through Freddy's old house. She has her pistol out as she

walks slowly keeping an eye out for any sign of Freddy. "Why couldn't Spike

have done this? This place is creepy." Ahead of her a door opens and Freddy

Kruger steps out. "Looking for me bitch?" Freddy laughs slightly. "I guess

you couldn't get enough of old Uncle Fred." Faye smirks. "You must be trying

to be funny. It's not working." Freddy walks towards Faye as he runs his

blades along the side of the wall. The blades on the wall sound like nails on a

chalk board. "I'm going to enjoy this. Heh heh heh." Faye grins. "Not as

much as I will." Faye rushes towards Freddy and tries a kick. Freddy catches

her foot and knocks her down. Freddy jumps on top of her and licks her face.

"You taste like chicken! Hahahaha!" Freddy claws the top of Faye's left

breast and then her right. Back in the actual reality, James Thompson sees the

marks appear on Faye. "She's got him! It's time to wake her up!" Thompson

shakes her. "Hey! Wake up!" Spike slaps her face. "Faye! Wake up!" More

marks appear on her shoulders. "Damn it!" Spike curses and then pulls his

pistol. "What're you doing?!" Thompson exclaims. "A quick wake up call!" Spike

puts the gun near Faye's head and fires a shot into the floor. In the dream

realm, Faye is grasping Freddy and holding him back. A loud bang is heard and

Faye shouts, "Aaahhh!! Shit!" Suddenly Faye wakes up and finds Freddy on

top of her. He has been brought to their reality.

James Thompson rushes towards Freddy. "Hey Freddy! Your ass is grass!"

Freddy stops messing with Faye and looks around. "Son of a bitch! Not again!

I've been pulled out!" Faye then kicks Freddy in the nuts and pushes him off of

her. "Oohhh!!" Freddy grabs his crotch. James Thompson kicks Freddy in the

stomach. "Oooofff!" Thompson goes for another kick but Freddy blocks it with

his arms and then slahses Thompson's legs. "Arrggh! Shit!" Thompson falls

down and Freddy gets up. Spike rushes Freddy. "Come on Spikey!" Spike tries to connect a kick to Freddy's head, but Freddy stops the kick and flips Spike

over his shoulder. "Hahahaha! I've learned a few tricks from you Spikey boy!"

Faye proceeds at attacking Freddy by throwing kicks and punches. Freddy

dodges her moves. "Too slow old bitch!" Faye growls and catches Freddy off

guard. She connects a punch to his jaw. "Damn it!" Freddy shouts and blocks

another punch from Faye. He grabs her and throws her against the cargo bay wall. Faye hits her head and is dazed for a bit. Jet grabs Freddy in a headlock and tries to twist his head off. Freddy struggles for a bit and then flips Jet on

his back. Freddy brings down his claws to stab Jet in the face. Jet rolled

away just in time so that Freddy's blades hit the floor. Ed and Ein watch the

action from a corner of the cargo bay. "Come on! Beat that bad meanie!" Ed

yells and Ein barks. "Woof!" James Thompson stands up and yells to the others.

"We can't take him one on one. Let's get him together!" Spike, Jet, and

James Thompson rush Freddy. The three tackle him and bring him down. Spike

pulls his pistol. Freddy struggles to get three off of him. Spike holds

Freddy down with his left hand and holds his pistol with his right hand. Freddy

concentrates all of his power and strength to the task of getting them off of

him. He growls and shouts, "Get off of me you mother fuckers!" Freddy sends

the three of them flying backwards as he jumps up. Spike drops his gun and it

slides away. Jet reaches for his pistol. Freddy rushes towards Jet and kicks

his pistol away as soon as he got it out. Freddy slashes Jet's blad head.

Jet scrambles away holding his head. Faye comes to and stands up seeing

Freddy. She looks to her right and sees the cargo bay control panel. "Hey Freddy!" Krueger turns and glares at her. "Let's see how you like zero gravity!"

Faye hits a button and the gravity in the cargo bay shuts off. Everyone lifts

up into the air.

"Whoa! Shit!" Freddy growls. "You think this will phase me bitch? It

won't!" Freddy makes his way towards Faye by acting like he's swimming.

"Everyone grab on to something!" Faye shouts. Everyone floats over to something solid that they can hold on to because they know what Faye has in mind. Freddy is nearing Faye. "You're going to die you bitch!" Faye hits the button to open the cargo bay doors. Suddenly things that are not held down are sucked into space. Freddy grabs on to Faye's legs. "Damn it!" Faye feels the suction pulling at her. "You fucking bitch! All of you are dead meat!" Freddy

exclaims. Faye kicks him in the head and knocks his fedora off. Freddy's fedora

flies off and gets snagged on a piece of metal sticking out from the wall. Faye

continues to kick Freddy in the head. Freddy's grip on Faye starts to

loosen. Freddy growls as he desperately tries to hold on despite being kicked in

the head continously. Finally Freddy loses his grip and he's sucked out into

space as he yells "Shhiiiiiitttt!!!" Freddy gets caught by Mars' gravitational

pull and he burns up in the Red Planet's atmosphere. Faye presses the button

to close the cargo bay doors and presses the button to return the gravity to

the cargo bay.

James Thompson sighs. "It's finally over." The injuries Freddy inflicted

upon the Bebop crew and James Thompson heal quickly and vanish as if Freddy

never touched them. "What the hell happened to my injuries?" Jet asks. "Freddy

is gone and defeated. His curse has been lifted." Faye smiles and sighs a sigh

of relief. "I'm glad that's all over." Jet checks his artifical arm. Freddy's name which he carved into it is gone. Ed prances around in a circle. "Ding dong! The bad man's dead! The bad man's really dead!" Ein barks, "Woof! Woof!" James Thompson stretches and yawns. "We can finally sleep without having to worry anymore." Spike yawns slightly. "I need a good rest." "It'll be good to go home and relax." James Thompson smiles at them. "Thank you everyone." Spike smiles and lights up a cigarette. Jet smiles and says, "You're welcome." "We did it with your help too." Faye says smiling kindly at James. Faye takes a deep breath and then notices Freddy's hat. She goes over and picks it up. "Hey James, you want this?" James Thompson shakes his head. "Oh no! You can keep it! I don't want anything to do with that bastard! I just want to go home and forget all about this ordeal!" Jet laughs slightly. "Sounds like a good idea to me. Our next stop will be earth."

EPILOGUE:

After dropping James Thompson off on earth, the Bebop crew are heading to

Venus for their next bounty. Faye is in the bathroom trying on Freddy's fedora.

"Looks like a nice hat but it doesn't feel right wearing it." Spike opens

the bathroom door. "You forgot to lock the door." Faye turns and glares.

"Don't you ever knock?" "Only when the door's locked. What're you doing with

that hat?" "Just having some fun." Spike shakes his head. "You can have a

few more minutes and then I've got the bathroom." Spike shuts the door.

Faye sighs. "Men are so helpless without us." She turns around and gasps

seeing Freddy Krueger in the mirror instead of her reflection. Freddy snickers and then reaches his gloved hand out of the mirror. "Miss me bitch?!

Hahahahahaha!"

Faye wakes up breathing heavily. "Shit!" She is laying on her bed with

Freddy's hat next to her. She grabs it and tosses it out into the hall. She

slams her door as Ed and Ein come around the corner. "Look Ein! It's the bad

man's hat!" Ed picks it up and puts it on. She suddenly feels strange. Ed

turns with a big grin on her face. "Yum Yum! It's doggy meat! I'm gonna eat you

Ein!" Ein whimpers and runs off back the way they came. Ed laughs as she

prances off after Ein. Freddy's laugh is heard as the Bebop continues on towards

Venus in the warp tunnel. "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!"

THE END


End file.
